tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
ManniQueen
] ] ManniQueen is a super villain in Superverse. Biography Samantha McQueen was born in Orca Cove in the United States in 1982. The child of a single mother, Samantha was raised in poverty, her mother having been a fairly unsuccessful waitress at the time of conception. A bitter girl, Samantha was bullied a lot in school, dance one of her only forms of escape. A tragic accident ended up injuring Samantha's leg, ending her dancing prospects, so she instead turned to fashion. Despite showing skill in making clothing from scratch, Samantha was still bullied a great deal, often by the school's top students. After finishing high school, Samantha moved away to Consortiopolis. After years of languishing in obscurity in Consortiopolis, an opportunity one day presented itself. Kristin Colt arrived at the boutique Samantha had gotten a job at, revealing she was the heiress to a small fortune. Samantha's father had been Dyson Colt, Kristin's older brother and the original heir of the Blue Moon diamond. Samantha received the diamond and a check for her inheritance but rebuffed Kristin's attempts to befriend her. In her anguish, Samantha ended up using the Blue Moon to suddenly freeze Kristin in place. It was soon determined that the Blue Moon was a magical artifact that could not only steal energy but use the stolen energy to transform people. Driven by her urge to create notable works of fashion, Samantha turned Kristin into a mannequin, soon taking the name ManniQueen. The heroines Aura and Wonder Woman were the first to encounter ManniQueen, investigating Kristin Colt's disappearance. Soon after many other heroines encountered her and were all turned into mannequins, ManniQueen feeling the heroines were the best choices to wear her designs, while also feeling a sense of revenge against the elites who'd bullied her in the past. Mercy McNally freed the heroines from ManniQueen's clutches so the pair could have a statue duel, one which saw ManniQueen briefly captured as well. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses The Blue Moon diamond is ManniQueen's main source of power and believed to be some form of Philosopher's Stone. By touching the gem ManniQueen can access its powers, a key one being energy siphoning. The gem allows the wearer to literally pull the energy out of an individual. While it is impossible to fully suck a target dry, virtually all kinetic energy is stolen as well as some potential energy. Anyone subject to the siphon slows down until they freeze, remaining conscious but with their thought process severely slowed. The stolen energy is stored in the Blue Moon for later use. Anyone frozen by the siphon will remain in the state for hours, slowly unfreezing and, once free, still feeling low on energy, thus requiring food and rest. The siphon's range is roughly thirty feet but can be used on multiple people at once, though it is slower with this method. The main use of the stolen energy is transformation magic. By touching the Blue Moon and snapping her fingers, ManniQueen can transform objects, or people, into other materials. ManniQueen's favorite use of this power is to turn anyone she's frozen into mannequins. The power requires ManniQueen to have eye contact and to be in close proximity to her targets, typically around thirty feet. Anyone transformed is fully transformed, their minds losing consciousness and, aside from their physical shape, there no mundane method of proving they're human. Magical means can determine that the subjects were transformed and potentially determine a spell to reverse the effect. The transformation, aside from a magical means of reversal, is permanent. Without the Blue, Moon ManniQueen is a regular human, her athletic prowess limited to some dance knowledge, basic judo, and extensive jogging. Any person who knows how to fight can most likely defeat ManniQueen in hand to hand combat. The Blue Moon also works best when used against targets one at a time, so ManniQueen would be at a disadvantage if confronted by multiple foes at once. Personal Information * Real Name: Samantha McQueen * Year of Birth: 1982 * Physical Age: Mid 30s * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 122 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34B * Current Place of Residence: Consortiopolis, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Power Source: Magical Artifact Appearances * Rise of ManniQueen * Mercy vs ManniQueen Trivia * ManniQueen, like the Tuckerverse version of Sam McQueen, is based on actress Lizzy Caplan. Category:Characters Category:Super Villains Category:Superverse